Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life
Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life is to be an upcoming 3D animated movie produced by the DreamWorks Animation company, starring the voice talents from Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, Justin Timberlake, Lily James, Cody Cameron, Christopher Knights, Aron Warner, Chris Miller, Conrad Vernon, Frank Welker, Gavin Lewis, Aiden Lewandowski, Scarlett Estevez, Mel Gibson, Tim Curry, Jack Black, Michael Imperioli and Will Smith. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Plot Summary Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Dragon are having their entire family life with the ogre triplets and the Dronkeys, but things go dark in Far, Far Away when an evil sorcerer named Lord Bovior begins turning all of the entire kingdom into stone statues. Voice Cast Members * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure * Jennifer Saunders as the Fairy Godmother * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming * John Cleese as King Harold * Walt Dohrn as Rumplestiltskin * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian * Justin Timberlake as King Artie * Lily James as Lady Guinevere/Queen Guinevere * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and the 3 Little Pigs * Christopher Knights as the 3 Blind Mice * Aron Warner as the Wolf * Chris Miller as the Magic Mirror and Geppetto * Conrad Vernon as Gingy, the Muffin Man, Cedric and the Headless Horseman * Frank Welker as Dragon, Sporty, Fifi and the Dronkeys * Gavin Lewis as Fergus * Aiden Lewandowski as Farkle * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia * Ian McShane as Captain Hook * Larry King as Doris * Regis Philbin as Mabel * Mike Mitchell as Butterpants * Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants's Father * John Zorn as the Pied Piper * Craig Robinson as Cookie * Jon Hamm as Brogan * Jane Lynch as Gretched * Kelly Asbury as the Page * Bailee Madison as Red Riding Hood * Estelle Harris as Red Riding Hood's Grandmother * Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws * Mark Valley as the Cyclops * Amy Poehler as Snow White * Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel * Amy Sedaris as Cinderella * Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty * Jim Cummings as the Captain of the Guards * Lacey Chabert as Mama Bear * Matthew Lillard as Papa Bear * John Hasler as Baby Bear * Laya Hayes as Goldilocks * Connor Corum as Jack * Lane Styles as Jill * Mel Gibson as Harambe the Brave, a talking gorilla in memoriam of the real Harambe * Tim Curry as Lord Bovior * Jack Black as Balthazar * Michael Imperioli as Foakasar * Will Smith as Sprinkles, Gingy's cousin Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Other Shrek ''movie series * The grave pond of King Harold can be seen in the background, and his memorial statue is still there. * As seen in ''Shrek the Third * The theater where Prince Charming performed his play at can be seen when Shrek, Donkey and Puss are going on a quest to fight against Lord Bovior and his evil army. * As seen in Shrek the Third * When Fergus and Farkle belch lightly, then Fergus says, Shrek says, That's a line he said in the 2007 3D animated film,'' Shrek the Third.'' * A picture painting of the Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2 can also be seen in the painting gallery, along with Lord Farquaad from Shrek, Prince Charming'' from Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third, Rumplestiltskin with his pet goose, Fifi from Shrek Forever After, Captain Hook from ''Shrek 2 ''and Shrek the Third and Thelonius from ''Shrek and Shrek 4-D ''at the hall of paintings.'' * '' Thelonius also appears as a now good character in this movie. '' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Marty's rainbow wig can be seen on King Artie's dresser top. Shark Tale 2, Shark Tale 3, Shark Tale 4 and Shark Tale the Series * Oscar and Lenny appear as lamp figurines on Fergus, Farkle and Felicia's night stand. * Frankie and Lenny's voice actors, Michael Imperioli and Jack Black voice Foakasar and Balthazar in this movie. * Oscar's voice actor, WIll Smith voices Gingy's cousin, Sprinkles in this movie. Over the Hedge 2, Over the Hedge 3 and Over the Hedge 4 * RJ, Hammy and Verne appear as ceramic forest animal figurines in Far, Far Away Forest. Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * A plush toy figurine of Hutch can be seen on Farkle's bed. Chicken Run, Chicken Run 2, Chicken Run 3 and Chicken Run 4 * Rocky, Ginger, Babs, Bunty, Mack and Fowler appear as figurines in 1 of the shop windows. How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2, How to Train Your Dragon 3 and How to Train Your Dragon 4 * Toothless appears as a life size dragon statue. BEE MOVIE, BEE MOVIE 2, BEE MOVIE 3 and BEE MOVIE 4 * Barry and Adam can be seen flying around the flower plants as silent cameo appearance. The Croods, The Croods 2, The Croods 3 and The Croods 4 * The Crood family can be seen as cave paintings. TROLLS ''(2016) and TROLLS 2'' * Branch and Princess Poppy can be seen as troll figurines in 1 of the shop windows. Transcripts * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life teaser trailer transcript|: The Family Life teaser trailer transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life trailer transcript|: The Family Life trailer transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life Television Spot transcript|: The Family Life Television Spot transcript]] * Shrek Goes Fifth[[Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life transcript|: The Family Life transcript]] Followed by * City Cats and City DogsCity Cats and City Dogs (2019 3D animated movie) = = Category:Shrek series Category:Shrek films Category:Sequels Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG